


Le due assassine e il mago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, generic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se con Natasha da Loki ci fosse stata anche la migliore amica di lei, Elektra?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Loki, Natasha Romanoff/Black WidowPrompt: e il rosso sgorga...





	Le due assassine e il mago

Le due assassine e il mago

Loki guardò Elektra, la osservò girare i sai ripetutamente tra le sue mani e sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi. Abbassò il capo e i lunghi capelli neri gli sfiorarono le spalle e il collare dorato che indossava. Appoggiò le mani al vetro e osservò il corpetto rosso indossato dalla ninja che le accentuava il seno, scese con lo sguardo fino alla parte di ventre scoperta che lasciava intravedere l’ombelico. Si tolse la casacca e la lasciò cadere a terra, le sue iridi verdi indugiarono sulle fasce vermiglie che le stringevano le braccia. 

Loki si sedette in terra sentendo Natasha ringhiare. La magia gli fece sparire la maglia nera lasciandogli il petto nudo scolpito, guardò gli anelli color rubino che tenevano il gonnellino sopra i pantaloni carmini dell’assassina. Si voltò verso l’agente Romanoff e sbatté le palpebre, accentuando il sorriso.

“Hai così paura di me da chiamare una guardia del corpo?” domandò con voce suadente.

“Sono la sua migliore amica, non la sua guardia del corpo” rispose atona Elektra. 

Natasha avanzò e i suoi passi rimbombarono metallici sbattendo contro la passerella.

“Inoltre tu sei dietro un vetro… “. Aggiunse gelida. Loki si voltò e osservò la russa.

“… E Il rosso sgorga a tal punto che non solo lo porti impresso sul tuo corpo con il colore dei tuoi capelli, ma impregna anche la tua migliore amica. Vuoi davvero ricordarmi quanto sia vasta la tua nota rossa agente Romanoff?” domandò.

Natasha prese in mano la pistola e la caricò, l’altra giovane le mise la mano nivea sopra la sua candida e strinse. Le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e i capelli castani le frusciarono.

“Non ne vale la pena” sussurrò.


End file.
